Primary explosives are substances used in small quantities that when subjected to a flame, heat, impact, friction or an electric spark, generate a detonation wave. The detonation of the primary explosive initiates the secondary or main charge explosive or propellant. The main requirements for initiating explosives are sufficient sensitivity to be detonated reliably but not so sensitive as to be exceedingly dangerous to handle and sufficient thermal stability to not decompose on extended storage or thermal insult. Unfortunately, almost all currently used primaries contain lead in the form of either lead styphnate or lead azide. Devices using primary explosives are manufactured by the tens of million every year in the U.S. from primers for bullets to detonators for mining. Lead contamination at artillery ranges, both military and civilian, has become a major environmental issue.
Accordingly, the development of a lead-free primary explosive and a process of preparing a lead-free primary explosive have been sought.